


I Perked Up When Your Ears Perked Up

by Longanimals



Series: Chef's Selects [3]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Ball Massage, Bestiality, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Chatting & Messaging, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Forest Sex, Full Nelson, Furry, Group Sex, Holding Hands, Kissing, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Pansexual Character, Rimming, Romance, Scents & Smells, Tails, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Mae Borowski shares a wet dream with her girlfriend, Bea Santello, where they get gangbanged by a pack of werewolves. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Mae Borowski/Bea Santello
Series: Chef's Selects [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Perked Up When Your Ears Perked Up

_”k im goin to sleep now night night beatrice”_ Mae types into her laptop.

A brief second passes before Bea’s reply pops up. _”goodnight, mae.” Bea is now offline._

Mae stretches and yawns before closing her laptop. She lays down on her side, rests her head on the pillow and pulls the sheets up over her body. Her eyes gradually flutter shut and she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Mae opens her eyes and finds herself in the forest just outside of town. It’s dark, and she can hear crickets chirping along with other sounds of the night. _Weird, I don’t remember walking out here...Shit, I better not have started sleepwalking again!_ she thinks to herself, shuddering when she remembers sour experiences in elementary school.

“Hello! Is anyone out there?!” she calls out.

“Mae? Is that you?” a raspy, jaded voice replies.

Mae walks towards the source of the voice, playing a game of Marco Polo in the darkness. Finally, she sees a tiny light and makes it her destination. As she approaches the light, the air feels with the acrid stench of cigarette smoke. Mae had her suspicions as to who this was, but now it’s confirmed. The half-lidded yellow eyes and midnight blue skin barely highlighted by the cigarette are dead giveaways.

“Bea!” she says, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s crocodilian figure. “What is this place? What are you doing here?”

“I think this is some kind of dream world. It’s a pretty shitty one considering it’s the exact same as real life,” Bea says bluntly, looking around at her surroundings. “Look, you can see the lights from the Snack Falcon.”

Mae’s gaze follows the direction that Bea’s clawed finger is pointing. She’s right, everything about Possum Springs is exactly where it would be. She’s disappointed in her subconscious for not being able to come up with anything better than just what she sees every day.

“What’s the deal with the cigarette?”

“Oh, yeah. Since this world isn’t real, I don’t run the risk of relapsing if I don’t smoke fake cigs.” She flashes a wide, toothy grin. “They still have the same taste, though. It’s nice.”

Mae nods, fascinated by this insight into the science of dreams. 

“So uh...Now what?” she asks after a few silent moments.

“Well, do you feel like doing anything? Dreams are usually pretty linear.”

“Well...I guess I just wanna walk in the woods with you.”

Bea blushes a light teal, nearly invisible in the cigarette light, but Mae still notices. “Sure...Let’s go…” she says, her voice catching ever so slightly.

They start walking together, and Mae locks her fingers around Bea’s hand. The cat-woman looks down in surprise.

“Hey, my hand did that all on its own!” she exclaims.

“Yeah...mine too…”

“I think we’re on the right track. This is what the dream wants us to do!”

“Okay, if you say so…”

They continue onward, turning whenever something in their minds urges them to. Suddenly, Mae hears a twig snap. Her ears perk up and her eyes dart around, trying to find the source of the noise.

“Bea, did you hear that?” she whispers.

“Hear what?” Bea replies in her normal tone of voice.

“Shhhh! Don’t talk so loud!”

Another branch snaps, closer to them this time. Bea’s eyes widen and the cigarette falls out of her mouth, extinguishing as soon as it touches the ground.

“Should we run?” Bea asks, the fear audible in her voice.

“I...I want to, but my legs won’t move!”

Bea tries to run, but finds that her entire body is locked in place. There’s nothing she can do to stop whatever is approaching them. She tries to reach out and hold Mae’s hand, but it feels like it’s frozen in ice. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, as if her vocal cords just disappeared. All she can do is watch in terror at what is about to happen.

The bushes rustle. Five, maybe six pairs of slitted, blood red eyes stare at them, like hunters sizing up their prey. The clouds that were obscuring the moon up until now disperse, revealing the celestial body and allowing it to shine down on them. The women, who have suddenly regained the ability to speak, scream violently as their pursuers are exposed in the moonlight. Werewolves, all with razor-sharp claws, enormous muscles and fuzzy grey fur. They slowly close in on the two women from all sides, surrounding them.

Mae focuses on one monster, eyes travelling downward and studying its entire body. In between the werewolf’s taut abdominal muscles and powerful legs rests a tapered red dick, complete with a bulging knot. Suddenly, all the fear in Mae’s body just melts away, replaced with the desire to just get on her knees and start sucking.

“Mae...Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Bea says breathily.

“Yeah…”

“Is it bad that I want to…”

“...suck them off?”

They look at each other, Mae wearing a wide grin on her face.

“I think you wandered into one of my wet dreams, Beatrice.”

“Oh, is that so? Then why don’t we do this together?”

The two women spread their arms, wordlessly saying _”Take us”_. Mae watches as one of the werewolves extends a claw and hooks it into her shirt collar. It pulls down, tearing her shirt and bra to shreds, exposing her plump belly and breasts. The werewolf then grabs the sides of her pants and pulls them apart at the seams. Now with only one obstacle remaining, it crooks one of its bestial fingers and grabs onto the waistline of her panties. It starts pulling, and Mae can feel the fabric stretch to its very limits as it strains to hold onto her fat ass. Her underwear hikes up into her pussy and digs into her soft flesh, causing Mae to moan a little bit, before finally snapping underneath the pressure. Her entire curvaceous body is now exposed. 

Mae looks to her side and sees Bea’s naked frame. The shreds of her black outfit are invisible in the grass, but the way the dim moonlight shines against her teal scales makes Mae temporarily forget about the werewolves and focus entirely on her girlfriend’s beauty. Her figure is much more lean and muscular than Mae’s, but all that time she’s spent at the gym has given her a firm, spankable ass that Mae can’t get enough of. Thankfully, the beast didn’t touch her ankh necklace, leaving it to hang pendulously in between her B-cup breasts.

Suddenly, Mae feels a strong, clawed hand on her shoulder. The werewolf that did the honor of taking off her clothes is now forcing her down onto the ground. The cat woman complies, kneeling down and wrapping a furry hand around the monster’s cock. She slowly traces one of her fingers along its shaft and gulps when she gets up close with just how _big_ it is. She encloses both hands around the knot, feeling its pulsating warmth and heartbeat. Her mind wanders to back in freshman year of high school when she had sex with Gregg before he found out he was gay. He wasn’t too into it, but fuck if his knot didn’t feel amazing. Then again, Gregg’s dick wasn’t nearly as big as this werewolf’s towering monstrosity. She wonders if she can even suck it off without choking, and thinks about other ways she can please the beast. It probably wouldn’t be satisfied with just a handjob, and neither would she. It’s a little early for straight-up sex, despite how much she wants it.

An idea pops into her head. She places her hands on the sides of her breasts and pushes them together, making a soft pocket for the monster to slide its cock into. The werewolf gets the idea and grins, placing its hands on Mae’s shoulders to balance itself. The catgirl waits eagerly, mouth wide with a nervous smile. Through the supple flesh of her E-cup breasts, she can feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. The monster clumsily positions its tapered tip underneath Mae’s heavy bust, trying to line it up with the valley in between her tits. Finally, it finds its mark and slides right in. Mae throws her head back and moans, not loosening her grip on her breasts. The warm embrace of her breasts is completely dwarfed by the monster’s piping hot cock. It continues to sheathe its length inside of Mae’s furry tits, bottoming out and showing Mae the first inch or two of its cock. She leans her neck down and licks the tapered tip, focusing particularly on the urethra, before the beast pulls back and its dick disappears into her bust. She moans whenever it hilts as the knot pushes in and warms the bottom of her tits. 

Mae turns her head to the side while the beast continues to use her breasts as an onahole. A werewolf is balls deep inside her girlfriend’s mouth, knot threatening to push past her scaly lips. Much to Mae’s chagrin, Bea isn’t choking or showing any kind of difficulty in taking an entire monster cock inside her mouth. In fact, she’s wearing the same look in her eye as always, as if she doesn’t even feel it.

“Didn’t know you were such a size queen, Beatrice!” Mae teases.

The crocodilian woman pulls off of the monster’s cock, leaving it covered in her saliva and shining in the moonlight.

“Yeah, my long mouth kind of makes me a natural-born dick sucker.” She glances at the beast going to town on her girlfriend’s breasts before reestablishing eye contact. “I see you’re putting your gifts to use as well.”

“What’s wrong? Jealous?”

“No,” Bea replies bluntly. Mae watches as Bea opens her jaw and cranes her neck forward, positioning her jaw around the werewolf’s dick. The entirety of its cock fits inside of Bea’s crocodilian mouth, with the tip sliding just past the end of her jaw and not even getting close to her throat. As soon as it starts to push the knot inside, she snaps her mouth shut, taking care to not bite down on it and possibly dismember the poor werewolf. She looks up at the beast as if to say _”You didn’t really think that was going to work, did you?”_ before getting back to sucking off this pillar of werewolf cock. She can’t move her head due to her anatomy, so she ends up just focusing on worshipping it with her tongue. Her tongue is rather long, perfectly fitting her long mouth, and is able to get almost all of its cock at once. The dark teal, nearly black, muscle slides along its shaft expertly, spit-shining it. She recalls all of the blowjob skills she gathered with Jackie in high school for the sole purpose of giving this monster the best head it would ever receive. The werewolf howls and grabs the back of Bea’s head, trying to force her down even further, to no avail. She is in complete control of this.

The beast currently fucking Mae’s tits slams home one last time. It howls at the moon and explodes, plastering Mae’s face with bestial cum. She quickly cranes her neck down to seal her lips around the tip, swallowing as much of its salty load as her body will allow. The knot gradually inflates, digging into the soft flesh of Mae’s furry breasts. She moans as the knot gets considerably warmer and the werewolf’s tapered tip fires its load directly onto her tongue. Finally, her body can take no more, so she releases her grip on her tits and pops her mouth off of the tip. Its cock droops, load streaming out towards the ground. Mae’s eyes widen when she sees its completely swelled knot. It at least doubled, maybe tripled in size compared to when they started. Curiosity gets the better of her, so she reaches both of her hands out and wraps them around the knot. Unlike earlier, her fingers don’t even touch each other, with about a solid inch and a half of throbbing cockflesh in between them. The werewolf backs up out of her grasp and starts rapidly jerking off into a bush, trying to get some of the relief that Mae denied it.

Mae looks towards Bea and sees the knot at her lips slowly inflate. Expression unchanging, she opens her jaw and positions the tapered tip of the werewolf’s cock underneath her tongue. She waits with a bored look on her face as the beast fills her mouth with salty cum. Mae notices tiny indents in the red shaft -- teeth marks. They’re quite small given how sharp and powerful Bea’s chompers are, and Mae is impressed by her girlfriend’s ability to show restraint. Bea’s crocodilian jaw quickly fills up with monster cum, overflowing and spilling out onto the grass below her. She pulls back and snaps her mouth shut with a loud _*crack!*_. Her pupils move around as she tastes the salty and bitter flavor of the werewolf’s semen. Once she gets it imprinted in her mind, she swallows, making a visible lump in her throat. Afterwards, she opens her mouth with a refreshed _*Ahh!*_ , showing both the werewolf and Mae that she swallowed. The beast joins its companion in masturbating, supporting itself on a tree while thoughts of Bea swallowing its cum race through its mind.

The two women look around at the remaining werewolves, hungrily eyeing up their naked bodies.

“Mae, would you be angry if I let one of these monsters fuck me?” Bea asks.

“No, as long as you don’t get angry if I join you.”

Bea side-eyes her girlfriend and grins. She turns 90 degrees towards Mae and lays down on her belly. She sticks her ass up in the air with her scaly tail pointing straight up at the sky, revealing her crocodilian pussy. Mae mirrors her position, facing towards Bea and waiting for a monster to come and take her furry cunt. The two women kiss each other passionately as two werewolves each line up their cocks with their pussies. Slowly, they push themselves in, making Bea’s eyes widen and moan softly in Mae’s mouth. The smooth skin of wolf dick against the scaly lips of her cunt is exquisite pleasure. The beast grabs her tail with one hand and spanks her muscular teal ass with the other. Mae’s nightmare eyes roll into the back of her head as the monster hilts itself inside, pressing its knot against her furry vulva. It brandishes a claw and presses it against her black asshole, threatening to penetrate it. Mae yelps into Bea’s mouth as their tongues intertwine.

A third werewolf circles around the side of their bodies and plops its dick on top of Bea’s snout, directly in front of Mae’s nose. Their eyes widen and they look at each other. In unison, they pull out of the kiss and start licking the sides of the werewolf’s cock. They paint its dick in clear coating saliva as they run their tongues over the red shaft. Every now and then, their tongues will touch, and they almost cum on the spot from the physical contact. Once the dick is sufficiently spit-shined, Bea twists her neck around and focuses on its tapered tip while Mae goes the opposite direction. She starts licking the monster’s knot, feeling her tongue sizzle against the warm red flesh, while her girlfriend directly stimulates the werewolf’s urethra. 

The werewolf fucking Mae is slamming the entirety of its cock into her cunt, furry balls smacking up against her clit. She feels the beginnings of a knot slide in as well, stretching out her walls just a few extra centimeters. Bea groans as her tail is gripped firmly and the monster pistons its piping hot dick into her cold-blooded pussy. The beasts saw in and out of the women at an alternating pace, punctuated by their heavy balls slapping against their clits. The claw finally penetrates Mae’s asshole, lightly scratching the insides of her rectum and making her moan.

After licking the knot to her satisfaction, Mae moves on and starts worshipping the werewolf’s balls. She pops one of them in her mouth, matting the fur and absorbing the taste before moving onto the other. Bea continues to diligently lap up the salty precum leaking from its tip, drinking it down like it’s the sweetest ambrosia.

Suddenly, the two monsters synchronize and hilt inside of the women’s cunts, burying their entire length save for the knot inside of them. The folds of Bea’s pleated pussy fill with werewolf cum while Mae’s monster shoots its load almost directly into her womb. The beast currently getting lip service grunts, causing the two women to pull their mouths back and start licking the sides of its shaft. Not too long after, it explodes, knot swelling and spurting its cum directly onto the ground beneath it. As soon as the women start to feel a bit full, the three werewolves pull out and join the growing circlejerk into this poor bush. Backed-up cum streams out of their pussies and paints the grass white.

Mae lazily reaches out and grabs hold of Bea’s hand, planting soft kisses on her crocodilian snout. Bea smiles, until another werewolf comes up behind Mae and hooks its elbows under her knees and armpits. Mae’s eyes widen with surprise as the beast secures her in place, her arms and legs dangling limply, her body totally exposed and helpless. She looks down and sees her ass resting on top of its bright red cock. The beast starts humping at the air, trying to line up its tip with her pussy.

“Here, let me help you with that,” Bea says, her words dripping with poison.

The crocodilian woman crawls forward and grabs the monster’s canine cock. She presses its slanted crown against Mae’s asshole and pushes it inside, causing her girlfriend to scream. Immediately, the werewolf gets to work on fucking her, savoring the silky smooth texture and vicelike tightness of her rectum. The catgirl’s eyes roll back into her head and she grits her teeth, trying to restrain her lewd moans. Bea, grinning devilishly, traces her tongue up from the werewolf’s balls all the way up to Mae’s clit before she sticks a clawed finger inside of her girlfriend’s furry pussy. Mae, unable to hold back, moans so loud it rivals the werewolves’ howls. She dribbles warm femcum out of her cunt, which Bea greedily guzzles down before it can hit the ground. Bea slides a second finger into Mae’s pussy and picks up the pace while moving her face up to her girlfriend’s breasts. She seals her lips around one of Mae’s dark blue nipples and teases it with her tongue. The werewolf continues to piston away at her asshole, balls swinging up and hitting Bea’s black painted nails as she fingers Mae’s cunt.

Firecrackers of pleasure go off inside of Mae’s body. Her girlfriend’s clawed fingers scratch at all of her most sensitive spots, the scales contrasting perfectly with her soft flesh. She explores every part of her cunt, directly stimulating lewd pressure points with her crocodilian talon. A werewolf pistons its cock in and out of her asshole, making Bea’s fingers jolt upwards whenever the beast’s balls hit them. Bea’s skilled tongue laps away at her nipples like a child while her lips are pressed up against the soft, furry flesh of her breasts. Mae looks around her and sees a swarm of werewolves gazing at the three of them hungrily, jerking themselves off at their naked bodies.

Bea alternates back and forth between sucking Mae’s breasts and eating her out. She’s been fingering her own cunt this whole time and finally cums when Mae has her fifth orgasm. She seals her lips around Mae’s as they cum together, fingers never slowing down. The werewolf howls at the moon and shoves almost all of its cock inside of her, filling up her bowels with salty wolf semen. Without a knot to keep it in place, its load comes flooding back out as soon as it goes in, staining the beast’s knot and balls before falling to the ground.

The crocodilian woman pulls out from her kiss and removes her fingers from Mae’s cunt. The werewolf slowly lifts her off of its cock and gently sets her down on the ground. Her ears twitch as her gaping asshole winks, leftover cum flowing from it. Bea lays down on top of Mae, using her plush body as a bed. She positions her mouth above her girlfriend’s pussy and her pussy about Mae’s mouth before sitting her scaly ass down on Mae’s face. She uses her tail to grab the catgirl’s head and bring it up to her crotch, burying her face inside of her cunt. Once she feels the prickly warmth of Mae’s tongue on her pussy, she sticks her own tongue out and focuses on giving her girlfriend some much-deserved head. Ever so gently, she nibbles down on Mae’s clit, adoring how her body jumps as jolts of electric pleasure course through her. She tenderly nudges the back of Mae’s head with her tail, encouraging her to get to work on eating her out. Mae gets the hint and slowly drags her tongue along Bea’s scaly pussy lips. Bea shivers with joy. _Fuck, right out the gate and she’s getting my weak point…_ she thinks to herself.

Mae methodically laps away at the folded walls of Bea’s reptilian cunt. While the outside of her body is thick and scaly, the inside is as soft and inviting as any other pussy on the planet. It is noticeably colder, however, but Bea can’t get enough of how Mae’s tongue warms her up to the very core. Bea’s tongue pushes into Mae’s cunt, and she moans when she feels the inside of her girlfriend. Just like every other part of her, Mae’s vaginal walls are plush, warm and constantly feel like they’re bringing Bea’s tongue in for a hug. The two lovers please each other like this for a while longer, almost having forgotten how good it feels to just be in each other’s company.

This doesn’t last long, however. Mae’s eyes widen when she sees a hefty pair of furry grey balls hang above her. A werewolf grabs Bea’s tail and lifts it up, exposing her pussy and asshole to the cold night air. It wastes no time in lining up its cock with her scaly cunt, burying Mae’s nose in its balls. On the other end, another beast is trying to push itself into Mae’s pussy. It fights with Bea’s tongue for who gets to occupy the catgirl’s cunt, but it wins in the end, forcing Bea out. She growls and settles for expertly licking her girlfriend’s clit, pissed that she doesn’t get to have some quality pussy eating time.

Mae, on the other hand, sees no problems with sharing Bea’s pussy with a werewolf, and leaves her tongue stationary. The beast pants, drooling onto the spines of Bea’s back as it feels Mae’s tongue directly stimulate the vein on the underside of its cock and Bea’s pussy constricts the rest of its shaft from all directions. It saws in and out of her reptilian cunt, but Mae most likes it when it hilts inside of her girlfriend. Then she can taste a little bit of knot and revel in the heady scent of werewolf balls.

An idea pops into Bea’s head. She reaches forwards and starts tickling the backside of the werewolf’s drooping balls. Its knot pulsates slightly as a result, and Bea grins.

Mae wants to keep her tongue inside of Bea’s pussy, but the pendulous pair of furry wolf balls is so inviting...Her nightmare eyes go up and down, following them as the monster pistons in and out of her girlfriend. Whenever its balls land below her nose and plug up her nostrils, her eyes roll into the back of her head as her sinuses fill with its thick canine musk. Unable to help herself, she pulls her tongue out of Bea’s reptilian pussy and snakes it along to one of the bestial balls. The taste of its matted fur is almost as good as the smell, and Mae greedily slurps down as much of the canine flavor as she can. The werewolf hilts inside of Bea, knot kissing her scaly vulva, and Mae takes this opportunity to pop one of the balls in her mouth. She rolls it around on her tongue, feeling them churn with virile wolf semen. She shivers when she pictures the beast’s fat load pump into Bea’s cunt as she buries her nose deeper inside of the werewolf’s taint.

Bea writhes and moans into Mae’s clit as the werewolf pumps her full of piping hot cum. The vibrations from her moans send a wave of pleasure through Mae’s body, pushing her over the edge and causing her cunt to tighten up with orgasm. The wolf currently balls deep inside of Mae’s furry pussy howls and blows its own load, wanting so very badly to knot her but knows that it can’t. A deluge of monster semen comes flooding out of her cunt and onto Bea’s fingers, which are still massaging the beast’s balls. Mae shudders with orgasm, her ears twitching like crazy. With her tongue, she can feel the werewolf’s cum shooting out from its balls and into Bea’s pussy. 

The two werewolves back off and start jerking off into a shrub upon seeing that the other bush is full. Mae and Bea lay there, breathing heavily and lazily lapping up the cum dripping out of each other’s pussies. After a few minutes of this, Mae lightly taps the side of her girlfriend’s body, wordlessly saying “Get off me”. Bea rolls over to the side on her back and stares up at the night sky, ignoring the swarm of red werewolf eyes gazing down at her. Suddenly, she feels something touching her ass. It’s certainly not a wolf’s claw, so she looks down to see her girlfriend spreading her asscheeks.

“Mae, what are you doing?”

“What? You made me take a werewolf dick up my ass, I think it’s only fair that I get to do the same to you.”

Bea bites her lip. She doesn’t have any protests, so she just has to let Mae do what she wants. Plus, it’s not like the idea of doing anal with a werewolf is unappealing…

The catgirl pushes a finger against her girlfriend’s tight asshole. It winks at her, but spreads open nonetheless, accepting the warm, furry digit into her cold backdoor. She lightly scratches the insides of Bea’s walls, making her moan and grip the ground for support. Gently, she goes down to the third knuckle and wiggles it around inside before pulling it back out. She takes a deep inhale of the dirty finger and licks it. Just as she thought, her girlfriend’s asshole is intoxicating. She leans forwards, needing to get a taste of her directly from the source. She wraps her arms around Bea’s toned thighs and lays on her belly, in a perfect ass-eating position. Mae sticks her tongue out and does a testing lick of Bea’s crocodilian asshole. Her girlfriend groans and grabs the back of her head, forcing her tongue deeper into her ass. Mae’s skills aren’t as skilled as her girlfriend’s, but she still knows how to hold her own. Besides, she’s just trying to lube up Bea’s asshole with some spit before she takes a monster dick. She buries her nose deeper into her girlfriend’s scaly pussy. Bea’s not nearly as musky as the werewolves, but the thin, distinctly feminine scent of her cunt is still something Mae wishes she could bottle and spray in her room.

Once she feels sufficiently lubed up, Mae pulls her tongue out of Bea’s asshole and points towards one of the werewolves. “You! Get over here!” she shouts. The beast complies, kneeling down and lining up its cock with Bea’s backdoor. Mae puts her hands on Bea’s asscheeks, spreading them and giving the beast better access to her hole. The werewolf presses its tapered tip against Bea’s exposed ass and grins deviously. It slowly penetrates her, feeling the cold, vicelike embrace of her reptilian rectum. Bea screams with pleasure, surprised that she feels no pain at all. Mae, seeing that the monster had no problems penetrating her, releases her grip on Bea’s asscheeks, making them fall back into place and hide the first few inches of cock behind her teal flesh. The cat woman sits down on top of Bea’s stomach, grinding her pussy against her girlfriend’s scaly abs. She locks fingers with Bea and bends down, sealing her furry lips around her dark grey nipples. Bea moans, pushing Mae deeper into her breasts. The werewolf continues to gradually push in and out of her asshole. Mae’s lubricating saliva helps, but it still has to take things slow, lest it accidentally hurt Bea. Mae plants a kiss on her girlfriend’s nipple and starts working her way up. After the nipple, the midsection of her breast, then the cold metal of her Ankh necklace, her chest, collarbone, neck, and finally her mouth. Bea squeezes Mae’s hands tighter and moans into her mouth. Mae’s nightmare eyes are half-lidded, gazing deep into the yellow windows of her girlfriend’s soul. The sandpapery surface of her tongue scrapes against the scaly texture of Bea’s mouth as they passionately make out.

Having spent a good bit of time masturbating beforehand, the werewolf fucking Bea’s asshole doesn’t last as long as its companions. It howls and explodes inside of her, almost slipping the knot in on accident. The reptilian woman squeezes her eyes shut and tightens her grip on Mae’s hands as her bowels fill with cum, allowing Mae to take full control of their kiss. Once the beast is finished, it pulls out, streaming a consistent load of wolf cum from its tapered tip.

Mae sits up on her knees, plush thighs squishing to both sides. Bea groggily mirrors her actions and looks around at the remaining crowd of werewolves leering at them, wanting their cocks tended to.

“Mae, I don’t think we’ll have time to get to all of them…”

“Yeah…” Mae stops for a moment and thinks before her eyes light up. “Ah! What if we did them all at once?”

“...And how would we do that?”

“Well, they’ve already been jerking off this entire time, how ‘bout we give ‘em a little more fuel until they finish!”

Bea rolls this idea around in her head until a slight smile tugs at her reptilian lips. “Okay. What do you mean by ‘fuel’?”

Instead of answering with words, Mae leans forward and closes her eyes, sealing her lips around Bea’s. Bea accepts the kiss and pushes her tongue inside of Mae’s mouth, lightly massaging its rough surface. Through her half-lidded eyes, Bea sees her girlfriend’s adorable face, completely enthralled in making out like a teenager. She traces a finger along Mae’s collarbone, draws a few circles around each of her nipples, rubs her warm, furry tummy and finally slides three fingers inside of her pussy. She moans softly into Bea’s snout as she gently fingerfucks her girlfriend, scratching the insides of her vaginal walls as enticingly as possible. Mae pulls out of the kiss and rests her head on Bea’s shoulder, making whispery lewd noises in her ear. Bea turns her snout and starts nibbling on Mae’s ear ever so gently, intensifying her girlfriend’s moans. Mae wraps her arms around Bea’s torso in a romantic hug that makes Bea’s heart flutter. She looks up to her girlfriend’s face to see her so laser-focused on pleasuring her that she doesn’t look away for a second. She simply closes her eyes and gives in to the joy of being pampered by the one she loves, tightening her squeeze on Bea’s scaly shoulders.

Mae moans, giving in completely to pleasure and squirting a hot jet of fem cum around Bea’s finger and onto the ground. Bea moves her mouth from Mae’s ear back to her mouth, enveloping her in a passionate kiss. She squeezes her eyes shut as she increases the pace of her fingering, making lewd wet noises as they piston in and out of her cunt. As Mae’s orgasm tapers off, Bea removes her fingers and pulls away from the kiss, popping her scaly digits in her mouth and sucking the flavor of Mae’s cunt off of them. She scans her surroundings and sees the masturbating werewolves slowly starting to close in on them.

“I think they’re ready,” Bea says bluntly.

“Well then, let’s give ‘em everything we got!”

Mae opens her mouth as wide as she can and sticks her tongue out, still holding onto Bea with one arm. Bea does the same, wrapping her arms around Mae’s belly to make sure she doesn’t fall. A symphony of howling werewolves fills the night as their knots swell and plaster the womens’ bodies in salty white monster cum. Mae shuts one eye to make sure nothing gets into it as cum shoots at her from all sides. Her mouth, nose, hair, breasts, all of it, covered in the combined semen of a dozen werewolves. While their cum gets stuck in Mae’s fur and mats it, it slides right off of Bea’s scales onto the grass. The reptilian woman looks down and sighs as she sees one of the beasts aiming directly for her necklace. _I’m going to hell now…_ she thinks to herself.

After many gallons of cum are deposited onto their bodies, the pack of werewolves, now satisfied, disperse. Mae and Bea collapse backwards into the puddle of cum, bodies twitching and positively reeking of smelly wolf semen. They grab hold of each other’s hands and fall asleep staring at the night sky.

* * *

Mae wakes up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. She looks around to see that she’s back in her room. Back in the real world. She lifts the covers off of her body and sees a large dark spot on her bedsheets. In addition, her panties are soaking wet with what she assumes is cum. She sighs and looks to the side. The clock on her nightstand reads 8:30 AM.

 _Bea should be awake...I wonder if I should tell her?_ she thinks.

The catgirl grabs her laptop off of the floor and opens it. The chattrbox room with Bea is still open from the night before.

_”BEATRICE_

_“YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE THE DREAM I HAD LAST NIGHT”_ she types.

_”oh really? what was it?”_

_“you n me were in the forest and we were having sex with werewolves_

_“it was pretty weird but we both seemed to enjoy it”_

There’s a brief pause before her response.

_”you’re fucking kidding me right”_

_“nope! that’s what happened! crazy, right?”_

_“that’s the exact same dream i had last night_

_“what are you doing in my wet dreams?”_

_“YOUR wet dreams? what are YOU doing in MY wet dreams?!”_

There’s another break in the conversation as Bea thinks about what to say. Mae wonders if she truly shared a dream with her girlfriend the night before. If she did, that has to be some kind of milestone in their relationship, especially if it was a sex dream!

_”come over today. we need to talk._

_“my dad won’t be home until tonight, if that makes a difference.”_

_“are you hitting on me, beatrice?”_

_Bea is now offline._

Mae smiles and changes her clothes, ready for what will inevitably happen that day after they “discuss” their wet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
